Secreto de Amor
by Arely Reyna29
Summary: La historia de la hija menor de la familia Withe. Candy chica alegre y espontanea que deside tomar su camino, para ayudar a sus padres y siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano mayor Albert. Se enrola de enfermera el la 2" Guerra Mundial.
1. Chapter 1

SECRETO DE AMOR Capitulo I

"Si en otro tiempo me hubieran preguntado si conocía el amor, hubiera contestado en absoluto. Y es que el amor no se puede conocer solo sentir" ¡Ahora lo sé! Con estas palabras Candy definía su infantil secreto de amor.

A tan solo catorce primaveras, la hija menor de una familia de granjeros de clase media imaginaba sentir el sentimiento más antiguo de la historia, tan hermoso si es reciproco, y tan doloroso si no es correspondido.

Niña alegre y de singular carácter, nunca había algo que valiera mucho la pena para borrar su dulce sonrisa. Ojos vivaces de un brillante verde esmeralda tan expresivos como un día soleado, enmarcados por graciosas pecas que rodean una pequeña nariz respingada y traviesa. Así como su larga y abundante cabellera dorada, tupida de rizos tan ondulados como paja en verano. Figura menuda con prominentes pechos delineados por una estrecha cintura. "Demasiadas curvas para una chica se decía así misma" Candy pensaba que en particular ella preferiría ser más insignificante, porque lo suyo era más practicar deportes que lucir su cuerpo, como otras chicas de su edad. En contadas ocasiones maldecía su anatomía por restarle credibilidad en competencias escolares. No podía concebir que los chicos dudaran de sus capacidades atléticas solo por verse "sexi" como le gritaban por maldad. Algunos comentaban con maldad; "Si esa rubia sexi, se enrola en la competencia que Dios me perdone, me dejo perder por ella" ¡Sexi tu abuela! Siempre sacaban lo peor de ella. Era muy gracioso verla enojada. Su cara de ángel se tornaba roja y sus pequeñas pecas parecían cobrar vida propia y moverse de lugar en su cara.

1935 un tiempo difícil para las mujeres. Aunque poco a poco ganaban un lugar en cuanto a igualdad entre los hombres en América, todavía se dejaba sentir el machismo. Y más en una familia protestante de un poblado llamado Lakewood, con cuatro miembros varones y una hija menor llamada Candice Withe.

Después de la mala experiencia en deportes, Candy regreso a casa con el mal humor pintado en su rostro.

-Achhhhh!!! No lo puedo creer, ese tonto de Mike. Con sus comentarios el profesor de Atletismo no me incluirá en la competencia. ¡Lo odio!

Entro en la pequeña granja de dos acres y modesta construcción, azotando puerta y sin saludar a la familia Withe que se encontraba reunida en la mesa para cenar.

-¡Señorita Candy! ¿Qué modales son esos? Le espeto el señor Corvant Withe.

-Hija ni tus hermanos se comportan de esa manera. Agrego la señora Mary Withe.

-Ella es un caballo madre, no tiene modales solo responde a sus instintos. Ja,ja,ja,ja…..El hermano mayor Albert Withe.

-¿Qué? Candy lo miro con los ojos brillosos y los labios torcidos de coraje contenido.

-¡Tú, mejor no hables, de lo que no sabes! Pelmazo…….

-¡Candy!

-Papa, tuve un pésimo día y todo por ser una chica. Y este tonto de mi hermano habla, claro como él es hombre no tiene problemas……

-¡Hija si tu eres una excelente corredora! Con dulce voz y el rostro mas cálido que se ha visto, enmarcado de pequeñas arrugas.

-¡Hay madre! El problemas no es serlo sino demostrarlo y eso es lo que no me permiten hacer.

-Una chica linda como tu hija no necesita correr junto a una bola de chicos sudorosos. Decía Papa White.

Candy no sabía si pensar lo que diría o solo expresarlo y dejar salir toda su frustración y contenida ira. Además que no ayudaba mucho que sus hermanos estaban ahí también.

-¡Claro que no! Candy debería estar entre las animadoras, como todas sus amigas. Comento su hermano Jimmy.

-La gota que derramo el vaso. Absurdo comentario encendió la llama; ¡Solo porque tengo dos tetas gigantescas y un trasero prominente no significa que mi capacidad se limite a que me observen como vaca en venta!

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja Las sonoras risas de la familia White no se hizo esperar y una enrojecida y avergonzada Candy, deseaba haberse retractado de tan alusivo comentario.

-¡Candy! La senora Withe con las mejillas tan rojas por la obvia observacion de la femineidad heredada de su hija, la reprendio con un leve manotazo sobre la mesa. No es la forma correcta para expresarse senorita White. Y menos enfrente de los varones de esta casa.

- Mary porfavor senalo el Padre a Candy. Dime que hay remedio para nuestra unica hija. Esto ultimo le decia mas que enojado con cierta alegria pintada en la mirada. Y que padre no lo diria, a sabiendas que entre menos Candy se diera cuenta de su belleza, se detendria la fila de chicos rondandola como abejas a la miel. Aunque para ser sincero el Senor Corvant pensaba que no habria ni un solo cristiano que se atreviera a rondarla con la sepa de fuertes y violentos hermanos que la cuidaban.

-Acompaname a la cosina Candy.

-Lo siento madre, pero es la verdad. Mis companeros de clase no me dejan en paz. Y se muy bien que es lo que ven en mi. ¡Y lo odio! Como desearia ser plana como una tabla e insignificante. Asi podria lograr lo que me gusta sin obstaculos.

-¡Hay nina! No sabes lo que dices. Creeme que eres muy afortunada de ser tan linda. Cuando estes en edad casadera seras muy asediada por los chicos y tendras buenas opsiones para escoger marido.

-¡Marido! Y ¿quien dice que yo quiero un marido?

-Candy…Una madre toda aterrorizada llevandose la mano a la boca exclama…. Pero hija no estaras pensando quedarte solterona y sola. Mira a la tia Gertrudis hija, lo amargada que esta en su condicion. No,no el mejor estatus de una mujer es el matrimonio! Asi lo dice la Biblia y asi debe ser y punto. Ahora iras a la mesa pediras disculpas y cenaremos tranquilos.

La senora Mary Withe ; una mujer menuda, de cara angelical y nariz respingada, cabellera rubia cobriza y ojos marrones, no era una mala persona, pero sus ideales estaban fundamentados de manera muy apegada a la Biblia, siendo protestantes por herencia no podia ser de otra forma. A pesar de eso jamas se oponia a los deseos de sus hijos, ni mucho menos les imponia reglas injustas. Aunque siempre dejaba muy claro se punto de vista.

El Senor Corvant Withe parecia un padre reacio , de un metro ochenta de estatura y piel blanca curtida por el sol, cabello cano y ojos verdes profundos , era solo de apariencia. Porque en el fondo era muy noble y bueno. Ayudaba al projimo y amaba a su familia ante todo.

Los hermanos Withe. Albert el mayor de 22 anos, Tom de 19, Jimmy de 17, Mathew de 15. Muy unidos y trabajadores muchachos. Albert era muy estudioso y pronto partiria hacia Carolina del Sur para estudiar la Universidad. Queria ser abogado, ganar dinero y ayudar a su padre con la granja. Como hijo mayor sonaba con darle todo a sus amados padres que mucho habian hecho por el, desde inculcarle principios y buenos valores hasta lograr hacer de el un hombre. Amaba a sus hermanos, pero mas a la loca de su hermanita menor. Y le preocupaba pensar que algo podia pasarle en su ausencia. Aunque sabia bien que no solo el la cuidaria, habian hecho pacto entre todos sus hermanos, para velar por ella en ausencia de alguno. Con la vida defenderla si fuera necesario.

La cena transcurrio sin contratiempos, nadie menciono nada acerca de lo ocurrido. Y es que era eso lo que los hacia tan especiales. Nunca recalcaban sus errores unos a otros. Bromeaban si, pero sabian el limite. Mientras Candy lavaba los trastos de la cena se le acerco su hermano Albert.

-Pecosa lo siento. No queria ser tan burlon con tigo. Y menos cuando me doy cuenta que representa mucho para ti el correr y competir. No sabia que te sintieras discriminada por tu belleza Candy.

-Esta bien Albert no digas mas, que me apenas. Y si asi es la vida, mas bien mi vida.

-No te menosprecies hermanita; "El poder de lucha esta en ti" ¿Recuerdas? Frase sabia de los White. Solo quiero que recuerdes siempre que el resultado de tus acciones es el trabajo de tus esfuerzos. Y aunque seas un caballito desbocado eres mi hermanita y te quiero ok.

-¿Asi? Con que caballito ¡he! La espuma de jabon se esparcio en abundancia por la cosina. Risas alegres brotaban sin parar. Candy no podia sospechar que su hermano partiria pronto y ella sentiria mucho su ausencia.

-Me gustaria mucho que fueramos a pescar juntos Candy. ¿Que dices?

-¡Claro Albert! Hace mucho que no pasamos un tiempo juntos. Siempre estas tan ocupado con tareas de hombres que se te olvida que tienes una hermana.

-No digas eso tontita. Manana despues de escuela nos vamos al rio y traemos para la cena unas truchas enormes. ¿Te parece?

-¡Excelente!

El dia llego, Candy se encontraba muy feliz que no hacia caso a ningun comentario negativo en la escuela. Sus amigas cercanas Annie y Patty demasiado sosas se apenaban de los comentarios feroces de algunas chicas ricas y venenosas como Eliza Legan, que no podia ocultar la envidia que le daba Candy. Y es que no solo era bonita por fuera, si no por dentro. La bondad; ese sentimiento tan dificil de encontrar en un ser humano y que para Candy era natural.

-Candy Eliza no para en sus comentarios. Dice que tu eres rara y te gustan las chicas. Una Annie muy acongojada y sonrojada como si hubiera pronunciado algo inombrable.

-¡Dios Annie! No repitas eso, solo de oirlo me da vergüenza. Patty siempre persinada con cualquier comentario fuera de lugar. Y no era para menos su educacion entre monjas y sacerdotes no podian evaluar otra cosa.

-ja,ja,ja. Chicas eso no me importa. Eliza habla solo porque tiene boca. Pero en realidad lo que tienen es envidia, el dinero de su familia le impide libertad que a mi me sobra. Eso es todo. Y las dejo porque mi hermano me espera, hasta manana chicas.

El agua del lago estaba helada, pero cuando se trata de diversion Cansy y su hermano no se detenian ante nada. Eran tan parecidos, que cualquiera diria que eran gemelos.

-¡Que trucha mas gande Albert! Mmm! Y mira la mia pequena y flaca. No cabe duda que hasta en esto los hombres son mejores.

_Calma pecosa, lo que sucede no es del todo malo. Lo que nosotros los hombres tenemos de fuerza ustedes las mujeres lo tienen de belleza, y ¿que es mejor? ¿Mujer fuerte y fea o hombre guapo y debil? Ja,ja,ja,

-¿Por qué esa cara Pecosa?

-Te imaginaba debil, pero no ¡guapo! Ja,ja,ja

-Ja,ja,ja, Condenada pecosa, ¡ven aca!

De regreso a casa y con una cesta llena de truchas frescas para la cena, Albert intentaba decirle a Candy que se marcharia al siguiente dia. Y es que ¿Cómo explicar que la abndonaria por un tiempo? Porque asi seria como ella lo veria. Fue mas facil explicarselo a sus hermanos, ¡pero a ella! La bebe, la nina de sus ojos. Dificil tarea.

-¿Candy?

-Si Albert…

-Tengo algo que decirte y que estaba aplazando porque no se como reacciones. Manana parto hacia Carolina del Sur, para estudiar la carrera de abogacia. (Lo dejo salir, asi. De golpe. Sabia que si lo pensaba mas seria mas duro expresarlo).

-¿Qué? Y ¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo? HOMBRESSSSS

Con paso veloz y sin detenerse a pensar huyo, una Candy a punto de las lagrimas. Seria acaso su condicion de tonta la que le permitia a los hombres tratarla asi. ¿Por qué no se lo habia dicho antes? Era necesario al ultimo momento. Pues bien que se vaya. Total. Uno mas uno menos.

Albert mi hermano querido se va y yo….. Porque? ¡Tonto, tonto! Corrio y corrio por la pradera como caballo desbocado. Y lo era. Albert no mentia. Su cabello ondeaba con el aire y golpeaba su cara cubierta por lagrimas de ausencia. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se ira?

La familia ceno en silencio, nadie hizo comentario alguno. Candy no miro ni una vez a su hermano y Albert no podia dejar de observarla. Pero como hombre de la casa que seria algun dia necesitaba irse y forjarse un futuro mejor para su familia. Sus padres ya eran mayores y necesitaban ayuda. Candy tenia que entenderlo.

La noche transcurrio sin mas, y a la manana siguiente un chico de 19 anos partia de madrugada a la estacion de autobuses Grandhound. No se pudo despedir de su hermanita. Pero pidio a sus padres que cuidaran mucho de ella, y que le tuvieran paciencia. No era facil ser una mujercita entre chicos.

-No te preocupes hijo, nosotros la tenemos entre ceja y ceja. ¡Es nuestra adoracion!

Candy escucho el trotar de la carreta y supo que Albert se marchaba. El orgullo le impedia correr y abrazarlo y las lagrimas le ahogaban los ojos.

-No te vayas hermanito……….No me dejes sola.

Entre la lucha interna y sus lagrimas el alba pinto con el sol un nuevo amanecer, Y con eso desperto en Candy un aliento para decir adios. Tal ves no sea tarde y lo pueda alcanzar. Darle un abrazo y decirle buen viaje.

Se quito el pijama y se calzo unos jeans, una chamarra de mezclilla y sus botas vaqueras. Ato su pelo en una coleta y a galopar se ha dicho.

Ensillo un caballo y corrio a rapido galope. Rafaga de velocidad era trueno. Su caballo favorito.

-¡Corre, corre trueno! Tengo que alcanzar a Albert, decirle adios y que lo quiero. Que siempre estare aquí esperando su regreso. ¡Mi hermano, querido hermano!

Amarro a trueno en un arbol y busco entre los pasajeros. Anden por anden. No podia detenerse ni siquiera ante los tropezones y empujones. Tenia que hallarlo. Gritaba a toda garganta. ¡Que mas! El glamour era de tontas y ella no lo era. Al menos no ese tipo de tontas. De pronto y sin querer tropezo con un tipo alto encapotado de negro y con larga cabellera castana. Como si fuera un delito volteo de manera apresurada y con un recriminar en la mirada. Una mirada verdeazul. Candy se quedo fria. El joven no necesitaba pronunciar palabra, todo se lo dijo con los ojos. ¡Y vaya ojos! Y ¡Vaya tipo! ¿Acaso podria existir tanta elegancia y galanura en un hombre? Facciones perfectas esculpidas por un dios griego , labios estrechos y bien delineados. ¡Dios! Que asombro jamas habia cruzado un chico asi por este pueblo. Porque seguro que no era de aquí. Aturdida con las observaciones hechas Candy solo atino a preguntar;

_disculpe el autobus para Carolina del Sur ¿aun no ha salido?

Y ¿Por qué a el? Jamas seria el encargado de la estacion. Tenia el porte de un principe de los cuentos. ¡Que tonta!

Los labios del chico se tornaron en lo que parecia una mueca de sonrisa. Pero sus ojos seguian tan frios como hermosos.

-Y que se yo nina. No soy el encargado de la estacion.

-Mi cara de asombro no cabia en mi lo se y menos cuando me imaginaba lo rojo que estaria y como mis pecas se asomarian. ¡Lo siento senor! Busco a mi hermano y pense que usted bueno…. Lo siento.

-¡Que cara tan pecosa tienes nina! Realmente jamas habia visto tantas pecas juntas.

-¡Que! (¿?)

-Pero sabes conbinan bien contigo y mas cuando te pones roja, como lo estas ahora. Adios nina.

Candy no supo que decir. Bueno ya era bastante con la critica abierta que resibio de sus pecas. ¡Que tipo grosero! Despierta Candy, contestale.

-¡A mi me gustan mis pecas!

-¡Que bien por eso las coleccionas!

El tipo raro se subio a un autobus que decia New York. Y Candy regreso a su faena de buscar a su hermano. Tarde muy tarde el autobus tenia diez minutos de haber salido.

El encargado le dijo que si corria a galope lo alcanzaria en el puente, ahí paraba por algunos pasajeros. Candy sabia un atajo y estaria ahí en quince minutos asi que se monto en trueno y galopo a toda maquina. Mas no podia dejar de pensar en el tipo arrogante del anden. ¿De donde vendria? Por su acento al hablar denotaba que no era estadounidense. ¡Ingles! Claro, tenia un maestro de literatura con ese acento aunque menos pronunciado. ¡Que lindo! Candy pero que te pasa tonta se recrimino, en que piensas.

Llego al puente sin una gota de aire en el pecho, se bajo de trueno y corrio hacia el autobus gritando a pecho abierto;

-¡ALBERT! ¡Albert, Albert!

-Esa voz no es de otra si no mi hermanita querida Candy… loca, siempre alocada y espontanea.

-Aquí estoy chiquilla loca

-Albert, lo siento. Adios hermanito, perdon. Se que este es tu camino y yo no puedo ser egoista. Te quiero.

-Yo tambien tontita. Ademas no me voy por siempre. Regresare pronto y nuestra vida sera mejor Candy. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y mirandola a los ojos le dijo; Papa y Mama nos necesitan Candy. Mi deber es ver por ellos en su vejez y para eso necesito tener un futuro bien establecido. El estudio es la puerta que me abrira a la prosperidad, ¿Lo sabes? ¿verdad Pecosa?

-¿Pecosa?

-Si pecosita, como mama eres muy pecosa Candy. Ja,ja,ja,

-Y ¿es malo Albert?

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices? Es muy lindo. Tu cara parece pintada por el sol con lluvia. Y te vez muy hermosa hermanita jamas lo dudes. Y el que diga lo contario es un tonto. Me voy, cuidate y escribeme OK.

Albert se subio en el autobus y con su brazo ondeando al aire le dijo adios a su hermana Candy. Queria ser fuerte y no llorar. Y con la alegria en su rostro le dijo adios corriendo tras del autobus.

-¡Adios, adios Albert. Escribeme!!

De regreso a casa no podia dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que era al contar con su hermano Albert. Sabia que sus sentimientos hacia la familia eran bondadosos y ella tambien tenia que hacer algo para ayudar a sus padres como su hermano querido.

Pero habia otro pensamiento que no la dejaba empaz y eran esos ojos verdeazul. ¡Que chico mas grosero! Mira que sin conocerme criticar mis pecas es muy mala educacion. Candy suspiro al pensar en el.

-¿Cuál seria su nombre? Creo que jamas podria olvidar esa mirada. Aunque deberia porque fue grosero. Pero que lindo era. Tenia una apariencia de cuento. ¡Un principe! Mi principe.

Candy no podia dejar de pensar en el joven que habia conocido en la estacion y de manera romantica se imaginaba que lo que sentia por el era Amor. Secreto de amor.

Hola!!! Aquí de vuelta otra vez enrolandome en otra loca trama de amor. Espero que llegue a ser de su agrado hermosas lectoras.


	2. Chapter 2

Secreto de Amor Capitulo II

Pensamiento que no dejaba de rondar en la mente de Candy."forjarme un futuro"Mientras en America se atravezaba una de las crisis mas fuertes denominada "La gran depresion" en Europa, Alemania estaba despuntando como la potencia Europea y se intentaba unificar junto a otros paises igualmente fuertes como Italia. Facismo y Nazismo ocupando las principales paginas de los diarios y la continua alerta de guerra en Europa, las familias Americanas solo esperaban una mejor vida laboral y solventar gastos semana a semana.

Familia Withe.

Una granja pequena no era el problema, si no la absorcion del comercio por grandes monopolios Agropecurios. La produccion en cantidad y no en calidad era mas llamativa para el comercio. Y eso afectaba en gran manera los precios, ya que los productos se abarataban y la competencia reultaba en desigualdad. La familia Withe estaba perdiendo clientes ya fijos, de mucho tiempo y ¿Porque? Porque La copania de empresas productoras y agropecuarias Andrew estaba monopolizando el mercado, abaratando precios y quitando del mercado a los pequenos productores o empresarios.

-Querido no te preocupes las cosas mejoraran. ¡Ya lo veras!

-Hay Mary, quisiera ser optimista como tu. Y con toda la ternura de un amante esposo la tomo de la cara y suavemente beso a su querida esposa.

Acaso hay un amor mas tierno, que el que profesa un hombre totalmente enamorado de su fiel y amante esposa por anos. Pero no podia el Senor Corvant Withe cerrar los ojos a la cruda realidad de la situacion economica, en la que se encontraba su granja. Y su querida familia, que era su mas grande preocupacion. Entre todos los problemas, habia uno mas grande y era que la desgracia del poblado era y tenia nombre; Empresas Andrew. Un apeido de grande peso y sobre todo con valor monetario. Estas empresas eran mas inversionistas que productores, pero con el problema de la depresion, grandes emporios se arriesgaban a invertir en otros ambitos economicos, como Agronomia, agricultura etc.

Criaderos de gallinas, puercos, ganado, modernos con grandes instalaciones dejaba a un lado pequenos establos dirigidos por pequenas familias. No habia comparacion alguna. Grandes hectareas de tierra para sembrar y cosechar legumbres, frutas con innovadoras maquinarias y cientos de trabajadores no se igualaba a pequenas parcelas por familia. Solo Dios podia ayudar a los Withe se decia. Porque abaratar era una opcion igual de grave que morir de hambre. No se alcanzaria nisiquiera para cubrir gastos basicos e invertir en cosechas o criadero.

El hijo mayor de los White, Albert veia venir la situacion, por eso se lanzo al mundo para solventar un poco la estrepitosa caida de la granja. El pretexto seria estudiar, pero tambien se enfocaba en trabajar lo mas que sus estudios se lo permitieran. Aconsejo a sus hermanos a que buscaran empleos fuera de la granja cuando la situacion se viera precaria. Asi que con la union familiar tratarian de solventar un poco la austeridad por la que se veria afectada la familia White.

-Bueno Jimmy ahora que Albert, se ha ido yo quedo al mando asi que tendran que acoplarse a mi forma de hacer ls cosas. Decia un Tom algo molesto por que sus hermanos por ser mas chicos eran juguetones y algo desobligados, necesitaban riendas fuertes como Albert lo aconsejo que las llevara.

-Tom! Hemos hecho todo como lo haz ordenado pero las ventas estan bajas. Casi nadie quiere nuestros productos. Los abastecimientos Andrew nos estan absorbiendo.

-Es cierto. Comentaba un Mathew consternado.

Para chicos tan jovenes era dificil comprender la situacion y mas cuando toda su corta vida habian visto que trabajar duro remuneraba esfuerzos cuando las ventas devolvian con creces el esfuerzo del trabajo. Ahora no solo tendrian que buscar otra alternativa si no que hasta unirse a la competencia posiblemente para no perecer. Habian oido que otros granjeros como ellos habian desistido y se habian unido al ejercito laboral de los Andrew. Obreros. Palabra dificil de asimilar. No era un orgullo trabajar para alguien mas cuando se estaba acostumbrado a ser independiente.

_Padre no hemos vendido casi nada. Estoy muy preocupado. Al paso que vamos creo que tendremos que unirnos a la clase obrera de los Andrew.

-¡Lo se hijo! Nunca crei que un Withe tuviera que pedir trabajo a otro cuando la granja es mas que suficiente para producir su propo sustento. ¡Pero Dios sabe que no es por voluntad! Sino por necesidad. Manana mismo Tu, Jimmy y yo iremos a pedir trabajo a la empacadora Andrew.

-Claro Padre como Usted diga.

Mientras los hombres Withe tomaban desiciones una Madre acongojada por la situacion pensaba en su hijo Albert. No es que tuviera preferencias. Una madre no tiene corazon para tal cosa. Ama a todos sus hijos por igual aunque en diferente forma. Pero Albert enserraba un gran secreto, que solo le correspondia a ella. Y que si de ella dependiera jamas seria revelado. Mas era imposible no recordar cosas que conforme Albert maduraba le traian mas a la memoria, aquellos tiempos, que hubiera deseado no recordar nunca.

-Madre, Madre. Una Candy algo preocupada llamaba a su madre con insistencia.

-Si. Perdon Candy no te escuche hija.

-Me di cuenta Madre. ¿En que pensabas?

-En tu hermano Albert. Una Madre algo nerviosa y evitando la mirada directa de su hija. Dicen que los secretos del alma se reflejan en la mirada. Y mas cuando el ser es tan limpio de alma como la senora Mary.

-Lo se. Yo tambien no puedo dejar de extranarlo.

-Madre Se que la situacion de la granja esta algo dificil. Aunque soy joven puedo ver que las cosas no marchan bien. Y yo la verdad quisiera hacer algo para ayudar.

-Hija, esas cosas son para los hombres…..nosotros no podemos hacer mas que esperar.

-¡Hay por Dios Madre! Esos pensamientos ya me tienen cansada. ¡Hombres,Hombres! Como si ellos fueran capaces solamente de resolverlo todo. Quiero ayudar y no pienso dejar que me hagan un lado por ser mujer. He tomado una decisión y como este es mi ultimo ano de Escuela Media, estoy pensando en meterme a estudiar en la escuela de enfermeras. En chicago.

No se pudo detener el grito de exclamacion que la senora Mary profirio. No era para menos. La bebe de la familia pensaba irse y lo peor del caso para estudiar enfermeria. Y no era que fuera malo. Al contrario. El problema era que Los rumores de Guerra en Europa no dejaban de correr por toda America. "Y cuando el rio suena es porque lleva piedras" Mary ya habia sufrido los estragos de la primera Guerra Mundial. Aunque era pequena sufrio perdidas muy importantes de su Padre y tio como soldados caidos. NO,NO su hija no. Jamas. ¡Pero que demonio atormentaba tan fuertemente a Candy para que deseara una cosa asi!

-Hija no sabes lo que dices!! Pero si es por llevarme la contrario, perdoname hija. Pero deja esas ideas. Mira que no es el momento.

-Madre lo he decidido. Albert tomo su camino y yo necesito hacer lo mismo. La familia lo necesita.

-¡Jamas! Candy. No lo voy a discutir. Los rumores de Guerra estn muy fuertes y se que las enfermeras como los soldados son los primeros que mandan al frente.

-Madre no es seguro lo de la guerra. Y ademas es algo que deseo hacer. Siempre me ha gustado ayudar al projimo. Hablare con Papa y se que entendera mi decisión.

Una Madre al borde de las lagrimas, sabia que la batalla la tenia mas que perdida. Porque Corvant Withe era un hombre muy firme en sus ideas. El siempre decia que jamas truncaria los suenos de sus hijos. Podia dar opinion acerca de ellos, pero si los Withe tomaban una decisión, quien era el para cambiarla. "Al final del camino cada quien es el sembrador de su propio destino" Para el senor Corvant las equivocaciones solo eran piedras en el camino y jamas seria el una de ellas en los caminos de sus hijos. Ya les habia dado las herramientas de vida en sus consejos hay verian ellos como las aplicaban para bien o mal.

-Esta bien hija si eso es lo que tu quieres…..que vale la opinion de una Madre.

-Vale Mucho Madre, pero no dejare que me detenga solo por temores. Si de verdad me amas dejame encontrar mi camino.

Madre e hija se abrazaron. Dificil es decir adios a un hijo y mas para una fuera posible que los hijos no crecieran nunca y tenerlos cobijados en el regazo por siempre.

"LA GUERRA ESTALLO EN EUROPA"

Alemania solo esperaba la mas pequena prvocacion y despeglarse en invasion. A lo que ellos llamaban "Unificacion" Paises como Polonia, Yugoslavia, Fueron sometidos. Y como chivos expiatorios de una mal encausada supremacía de raza se tomaron represalias contra menos afortunados. Que en cierta forma representaban amenaza ya que eran poblaciones muy prosperas. Judios. Grandes campos de concentracion para famillias enteras despojadas de todas sus pertenencias, hasta la dignidad. Siendo tratados como ganado marcado solo por pertenecer a una Ethnia y religion diferente .

Tom y Jimmy trabajaban en los establos Andrew de siete a cinco. El senor Corvant trabajaba en el campo de trigo como capataz de siembra y recoleccion, mismo horario. No era lo mismo que el trabajo en la hacienda pero al menos con la paga se sostenian los gastos de la granja. Mary Withe se encargaba de las labores en la granja y Candy con Mathew del ganado y otros animales. A final de mes serian vendidos. Sus sustento era inecesario para la familia. Albert escribia y mandaba algo de dinero. Contaba en sus cartas lo bien que le iba con sus estudios. Para el mes de enero Candy partiria a Chicago para iniciar clases en Merichen Nurse Academy. Por lo menos se senia tranquila de que su familia superara la crisis por la que atravesaran. No se podia decir que estaban excelente pero al menos se cubrian los gastos primarios a su totalidad.

La fiesta de fin de curso para Candy en la Middle School era el ultimo paso por Lakewood. Todos los estudiantes se encontraban muy emosionados, habria un baile y todas las chicas se engalanarian con lindos trajes de noche. Annie y Patty no dejaban de hablar del acontecimiento. Ya se imaginaban en medio de la pista bailando con algun apuesto muchacho. ¡Y era graciosos porque jamas habian sido abordadas por algun valiente! A salvo cuando se encontraban cerca de Candy, la que recibia inumerables piropos de los chicos. Mas era la menos emosionada en ir. Odiaba la idea de ponerse un traje de lentejuela, mostrar sus atributos y esperar a que un chico la invite a bailar. Su madre estaba muy atareada con la confeccion del traje, y Candy tan fastidiada de la tarea.

-¡Me haz medido ese traje 4 veces medre! Y no lo veo diferente. Me sigue pareciendo extrafalariamente ajustado. Uppss!!! Mala interpretacion. La mirada de La senora Mary se torno triste.

-¿Crees que es feo Candy?

-¡No,no Madre el traje es bellisimo! Soy yo la que creo no se vera muy bien en el.

-¡Que dices! Estaras bellisima. Es mas creo que seras la envidia del baile hija, eres tan hermosa. Solo si fueras un poco mas consciente de eso, sacarias mas partido a tu belleza.

-¡Hay Madre! Para eso estan las chicas tontas como Eliza Leegan y compania. Que por cierto iran al baile acompanadas por unos chicos de la familia Andrew.

-¿Familia Andrew? Pregunta una Mary consternada.

-Si Madre, parece que regresan a Lakewood. Y la monarca Una senora Elroy. O algo asi. Eliza no deja de alardear de su parentesco con ellos.

-¿Elroy?

-¿La conoces Madre?

-Yo, ¿porque deberia? Es solo que el nombre….. (No he podido olvidar ese nombre y mucho menos el de William Andrew. Quisiera que nada me uniera a ese nombre. ¡Nunca!)

-Como sea. Me imagino que seran tan pesados como Eliza y su hermano Neal. Mejor ni conocerlos.

El dia llego. Candy se encontraba frente al espejo. Una Madre sumamente orgullosa de su hermosa hija. El vestido era de color ambar, largo y vaporoso. En el cuerpo de Candy se pegaba como una segunda piel al cuerpo. No mostraba nada, pero deslumbraba a la vista.

Con el pelo suelto en caida hasta media espalda, daba la apariencia de una ninfa griega. Solo una pequena diadema de flores liley valleys, tan pequenas pero hermosas en blanco.

¡Que hermosa! Fue la exclamacion colectiva de os miembros de la familia Withe. Y es que era un orgullo ver a Candy convertida en toda una mujercita. El poco maquillaje acentuaba sus facciones y el brillo casi imperceptible de sus labios le daba luz a su rostro.

-¡Hija estas deslumbrante! Me parece que seras la mas hermosa chica de la fiesta. Un Padre un poco preocupado opinaba.

- Y! Envidia hermanita! Si yo fuera Papa no se si te dejara ir. Comentario de un Tom algo bromista.

-Bueno, bueno chicos. Dejense de bromas y lleven pronto a mi nina al baile antes que se rompa el encanto.

-¡Madre! Una Candy algo apenada. Demasiada fijacion en una apariencia que no le complacia mucho a ella. Pero para ser verdad hubiera deseado que el tipo arrogante que conocio en la estacion la hubiera visto asi como estaba ahora. Algo que no se explicaba, porque nunca fue muy partidaria de lucir lo que no eres. Pero no podia evitar pensar en que tal ves asi El hubiera sido mas galante al tratarla y no grosero como fue. ¡En fin! El hubiera no existe.

¡Fue conmosion! La entrada de Candy al recinto. No todos los dias se le veia tan hermosa. ¡Y lo era! El problema era que no se daba cuenta. Y como si fueran abejas a la miel los chicos se dejaban venir por intervalos, abordandola y sugiriendo una opurtunidad para bailar.

Ella de manera cortez se negaba. Como dicen La venganza es dulce. Muchos de esos chicos le hacian la vida de cuadritos ahora le tocaba a ella ignorarlos. El dichoso baile se estaba convirtiendo en total aburrimiento para Candy. Hasta que se presento como arte de magia un apuesto chico rubio, alto y de increibles ojos azules. Varonil y muy apuesto, con una sonrisa que derritia a cualquiera por lo linda y expresiva que era.

-¡Hola linda! Te llevo observando un buen rato y veo que nadie ha conseguido invitarte a bailar. Pero me imagino que estaras sedienta, asi que te invito a que me acompanes por un ponche. ¿Te parece?

(Los grandes ojos verdes esmeralda de Candy, estaban tan abiertos que era imposible parpadear) Cndy no supo en que momento su boca profirio un si. Pero sus pies ya caminaban junto al apuesto chico rumbo a la mesa con los aperitivos.

-Creo que eres la mas bella del baile, ¿sabes?

-Ja,ja,ja ¿Por qué lo crees?

-Porque no han dejado de ascediarte los muchachos. Y es mas que obvio ¡estas muy linda! Ese color conbina muy bien con tu cabello y el verde de tus ojos.

Anthony no pudo evitar mirar los grandes atributos de Candy al bajar la mirada. A lo que ella se sonrojo. Y maldijo para si. Eso jamas le habia pasado. Al menos no Habia nacido chico que lo llegara ver. Bueno no hasta ese momento.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Candice White, pero me dicen Candy y ¿Tu?

_Anthony Brower. Ahora que ya, que nos conocemos ¿te gustaria bailar?

-(Como decir que no, me atrae como un iman este chico. Tonta, ni siquiera sabes que hace aquí. Porque es obvio que no es del pueblo) Si, claro. Aunque te advierto que soy malisima en eso. Mis hermanos dicen que tengo dos pies izquierdos.

-ja,ja,ja ¡bueno ya somos dos! Me complace que hagamos el ridiculo juntos.

La tomo entre sus brazos con mucha suavidad y maestria, propia de un experto bailarin. La pieza era muy romantica asi que con suavidad se fueron moviendo al compaz.

-¿Ridiculo? ¿Cuál ridiculo? Bailas muy bien.

-¡Mmmm! creo que es porque tengo una hermosa chica junto a mi. Porque normalmente ¡soy un caos!

-¡Mentiroso! Ja,ja,ja.

-Te han dicho que tienes una linda sonrisa, Candy.

Normalmente la boca de Candy era usada para contestar todo tipo de agresion en la escuela. Y mas a los chicos que eran ¡insoportables! Asi que Candy no creia que en su boca hubiera una sonrisa hermosa. O este chico era un estraterrestre o Candy estaba sonando y nada de lo que estaba viviendo era real.

-¿Acostrumbras adular asi a cada chica que conoces? Porque sinceramente pierdes el tiempo con migo Anthony. No soy de las chicas que se derriten con palabras tiernas.

Anthony no sabia si besarla o pedirle que huyeran juntos. ¡Que chica mas interesante! Nunca habia conocido una adolescente que no le gustara la adulacion. De hecho el era el menos cursi de su familia. Archi y Stear se llevaban los primeros lugares.

-Perdon si te incomode Candy. No lo vuelvo hacer.

El baile continuo y cada pieza fue mas emosionante para Candy. Queria que durara toda la noche. Reia, bromeaba y Anthony parecia complacido con su personalidad algo intrepida. Todo iba bien hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Eliza. Que traia una cara de pocos amigos.

-Anthony, te estaba buscando. No has bailado ni una pieza con migo. La tia abuela dijo que fueras mi acompanante, ¿Recuardas?

Esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Candy con recelo y envidia. Eliza era bonita, por fuera, pero su temperamento y mal humor afeaban cualquier detalle bello en ella. Ademas que tenia una voz muy chillona y estridente.

-¡Valla, valla! ¿A quien tenemos aquí? Si no mas recuerdo el marimacho Candy en persona. Ja,ja,ja,ja. No pense que realmente un vestido te hiciera un favor. Pero veo que me equivoque.

-¡Eliza! ¡Que modales! Nisiquiera hablas, estas gritando de tal amnera que todos han volteado a mirarlos.

Un chico de cabello marron y ojos castanos profirio de manera galante esas palabras guinandole un ojo coquetamente a Candy.

-Querida Dama. Disculpara a mi prima, pero el ponche le ha subido un poco de tono. Me llamo Archibald Corrwell.

Tomandola del brazo la llevo fuera de la pista de baile. Y un Anthony sumamente apenado se disculpo.

-Lo siento Candy. Hay veces que uno quisiera poder escoger mejor a su familia, pero ya vez tenemos cada especimen que…..pero en fin. Fue un placer que me concedieras bailar con tigo. Espero que nos veamos pronto y poder invitarte a tomar un helado. Me he pasado la mejor de las noches en mucho tiempo.

Con mucha delicadeza y de manera inesperada Anthony tomo la mano de Candy y le planto un suave beso en el dorso. Momento de cuento, de las mil y una noches. Candy no sabia ni que decir. Para ella tambien fue la mejor noche de su corta vida. "De un patito feo se transformo en princesa y conocio a un apuesto principe"

-Gracias Anthony. Yo tambien me la pase muy bien. Ohala que nos veamos pronto.

-¡Eso no lo dudes bonita!

Con tanto ajetreo y el sueno de un hermoso baile. Candy se olvido totalmente de sus amigas. Patty y Annie seguian sentadas en las mismas butacas de hacia una hora. ¡Pobres! Y ella se sintio muy egoista. Asi que se acerco a ellas y lo que quedaba de la noche se lo dedico. Les platico todo lo que Anthony y ella platicaron y lo mucho que le habia gustado esa experiencia.

_**COMENTARIO; ¡Hola mis hermosas lectoras! No puedo negar que me encanta el ROMANCE ¿verdad? Cuidense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

SECRETO DE AMOR CAPITULO Iii

Que es la vida sin las constantes emociones experimentadas?

Un día como cualquier otro. El trabajo en la granja disminuyó así que los días se hacían largos y demasiado tranquilos para una Candy acostumbrada a constante actividad. No veía la hora en que llegara el momento de partir hacia su destino. Y es que enfrentarse a un reto así de pronto era muy excitante, mas para una chica de casi quince anos. Trepada en su árbol favorito, no dejaba de imaginar todas y cada una de las metas que tenia planeadas. Acaso no es así la vida, un constante camino de metas y trazos existenciales, que nos forjamos y deseamos realizar.

-Candy, Candy! Hay un chico que te busca en la entrada.

-Cuál es su nombre Mathew?

-Dice que es Anthony Brower! ¿Quien es Candy? No parece que sea del pueblo.

-Oh! Es un familiar de los Andrew.

Anthony prometió a Candy visitarla y concretar una salida. El chico había quedado muy impresionado con la personalidad de Candy. Rodeado de riqueza y frecuentes viajes es imposible conocer la autenticidad de las personas, cosa que Anthony admiraba, pero que escasamente podía apreciar.

Candy en cambio no podía dejar de pensar en el chico de la estación de buses, Y es que pocas veces alguna personalidad puede impresionarla. Más que eso son las actitudes las que pueden dejar mas huellas. Ni siquiera sabe su nombre y posiblemente nunca lo sepa. Pero su personalidad la recordara siempre; tan imponente como atractivo, con desplante de un chico que se come al mundo a mordidas y le importa muy poco lo que los demás digan. ¡Y esos ojos! Ojos difíciles de olvidar, por lo profundos y bellos que eran.

-Anthony es atractivo, chico dulce y ¡demasiado bien portado para una revoltosa como Yo!ja,ja,ja. No puedo negar que me gusta, pero….

Esto pensaba Candy mientras cruzaba la pradera hacia el porton de la granja. Vestida con un overol de mezclilla deslavado y camisa roja de manga a cuadros. No podia negarse que Candy estaba rodeada de hermanos hombres. Solo una cara hermosa que no necesitaba maquillaje demostraba que era una chica.

Demasiado educado para una chica acostumbrada al campo. Y es que Anthony no podia negar su cuna. Elegante ropa de ultima moda, saco conbinado con su color de ojos. Venia con un automovil Ford recien disenado, de esos que solo se veian en los diarios, de alguna celebridad. Familia Andrew al cien por ciento.

-Hola Anthony, no pensé que te volvería a ver.

-¿Y por qué? Acaso no te dije que te buscaria.

La sonrisa picara de Anthony , no podia negar que aprobaba a Candy. Y sus ojos color azul cielo brillaban de agrado al mirarla. Cosa que una Candy confundida no comprendía. Jamás la habían mirado así. (Bueno si, el chico castano del tren…. Pero eso sería algo inirrepetible)

-Ja,ja,ja, ¡si Eliza supiera que estas aquí!

La juguetona risa de Candy dejo extasiado a Anthony. Sentía que la conocía desde siempre. Para el era el tipo de chica que siempre había deseado encontrar, pero que en su circulo jamás se dejan ver. La alta sociedad, rodeada de hipocresía, falsas amistades y desdén. Una joya así , pasaría en total desapercibido.

-Sí, y no entiendo cual es su deseo de monopolizarme todo el tiempo. Desde que llegue a Lakewood, no me deja ¡ni respirar!

-¡Le gustas! Ja,ja,ja,

-¿Tú crees?

Esto último lo dijo con un tono seductor y acercándose a una Candy algo aturdida. Y es que la proximidad le llevo su perfume, muy envolvente a la nariz. Algo fuera de lo común y difícil de reconocer, demasiado exótico y elegante para esos lugares.

Candy abrió los ojos y ni siquiera parpadeo. ¡Qué atractivo pensó! Pero que atrevido también.

-¡Anthony, si te sigues acercando así, me voy a desmayar con tu olor de Zorrillo citadino!

¡Incredulidad! La mirada de Anthony no decía más. Tal vez jamás una chica le había hecho un comentario igual. Y más insultar su costosísimo perfume. Pero qué más da. ¡Su cercanía la ponía nerviosa!

-Ja,ja,ja,ja ¡Que comentario más inapropiado! Pero muy cierto y certero. Por eso me gustaste Candy. Sabía que algo diferente había en ti. Y por eso Señorita; vengo a invitarla de manera muy formal a una tardeada en la casa Andrew.

-¿A mí?

-No veo a otra señorita por aquí.

-¡Ni veras! Soy la única chica en estas tierras, por si no lo sabes estoy rodeada de hermanos varones. Ja,ja,ja.

-Me parece bien, Una chica linda como tú no puede estar sin el máximo cuidado posible.

Esto último lo dijo guiñándole un ojo a Candy. Aunque el tono era en broma, Candy sabía que llevaba una connotación de verdad.

-¡Pues si tan bueno es, que no creo que me dejen ir a tu tardeada!

-¡mmm!

-¿Ósea que tengo que pedir alguna autorización?

-ja,ja,ja si es que quieres terminar con el ¡ojo morado! Inténtalo.

La mirada picara y risueña de Candy, retaba a un Anthony muy divertido.

-Presiento que solo hablar con al señora Withe, será suficiente. Invítame a pasar Candy.

-¡Ha si! Perdón, que mala anfitriona soy.

Caminando hacia la pequeña casa Blanca de madera antigua, Candy no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su Madre, diría. La verdad es que con respecto a los Andrew, la señora Withe se comportaba algo reservada, de hecho ella hubiera preferido no tener tratos directos con ello, por conservar distancias. Según decía.

La madre de Candy se encontraba cocinando la cena, y el olor agradable pego de manera directa al abrir la puerta. Anthony no pudo evitar el comentario de alago. Y bueno no era para menos, La señora Withe era una gran cocinera. Y el toque de amor era un ingrediente extra.

-¡Delicioso! Simplemente delicioso.

-¡Hee!

La señora Withe se giro de repente y! una cuchara escurridiza volo hacia el piso! ¿El susto fue el timbre de voz, o lo inesperado de la visita?

-¡Lo siento Madre!

-Señora Withe mil perdones! He sido un Falto de tacto. ¡Y la he asustado!

La madre de Candy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¡Qué gran similitud con su hijo Albert! Voz y físico, ¡Dios mío! Los recuerdos llegaban como golpeteos de aire en la cara. El pasado tiene raíces y nombre. No puede la vida ser más contradictoria. Si no fuera por…..Mi secreto seria mas obvio. Una agobiada Señora Withe, no podía articular palabra y responder.

-¡Madre!

-Sii… perdón joven, no escuche

-No perdone me a mi Señora Withe

-¡Huele delicioso Madre! ¿Es sopa de patatas? ¡Mmm mi favorita!

-Si…

-Señora Withe , soy Anthony Brower Andrew, un placer.

Extendiendo una mano de manera Cortez, Anthony se presentaba. La Madre de Candy no podia dejar de observar las facciones de Anthony. Y el enorme parecido, que tenia con Albert, que solo una Madre sabe reconocer muy fácilmente.

-Sí, claro perdón un placer señorito.

-El placer es mío gentil Señora.

-…..

Candy no podía creer lo que veía. Un despliegue de educación y una sonrisa cálida transformaban a una escéptica Señora Withe.

-Siéntense chicos. En un momento les sirvo un poco de limonada fresca. (Los nervios me traicionan. ¡Dios ayúdame por favor! Nadie sabe ni tiene porque saberlo).

-Me gusta tu casa Candy. Acogedora y cálida. Y tu madre le da el toque mas especial de amor a todo.

-Gracias Anthony. Pero supongo ¿Qué así son todas las madres? Y la tuya debe de ser magnifica también.

-Si, lo fue Candy. Pero desgraciadamente murió siendo yo un niño. Aun la extraño sabes.

-¡Lo siento Anthony, no lo sabía!

-Está bien Candy, no hay problema.

La mirada de Anthony se entristeció de repente. Y Candy se sintió triste por atormentar su memoria sin saber. Cuan afortunada se sentía. Su Madre era una mujer muy buena y de sentimientos muy hermosos, a veces un poco intransigente, pero siempre movida por el gran amor de madre. Que tal vez algún día ella entendería.

Tomaron limonadas y platicaron un poco. La madre de Candy no quitaba su mirada de Anthony, era como si quisiera decifrar algun secreto o alguna senal .

-Senora Withe, mi motivo de visita es para pedir su consentimiento. He invitado a Candy a una tardeada en la mansion de mi familia. Seria para mi un placer que me consediera su aprobacion y permiso.

-¿A la mansion Andrew?

-Si…Algo muy familiar, por supuesto.

-Si Madre, ¿Puedo ir?

-Joven, somos gente de campo. Granjeros, que no acostumbramos ciertas costumbres a su nivel. No creo que Candy encaje muy bien para su familia.

-Senora Withe, Para mi la gente es y serán iguales siempre, sin importar clase, raza o condición social. Y creo que mi familia se sentirá muy honrada de tener a Candy como invitada. Mi invitada.

La cara de asombro que Candy tenía en ese momento merecería ser grabada por siempre. ¿Puede un chico responder con tanta confianza en sus palabras y con la convicción de que la razón es parte de si mismo? Ni dudarlo, Anthony debía ser familiar ¡muy, pero muy lejano de Eliza y Neil! Ni comparación posible entre ellos. Eliza era una prepotente, que marcaba mucho su riqueza y la diferencia entre clases. Media a las personas en sus estándares de belleza y por supuesto el color era su prioridad, Oscuro ni pensarlo.

-¡Anthony! ¿De verdad piensas asi?

La cara de Anthony cambio a incredulidad.

-Claro Candy, ¿tu no?

-Por supuesto que si, para mi todas las personas son iguales. Como Dios nos ve asi debemos mirarnos los unos a los otros.

-Claro hijos, todos somos iguales ante los ojos de Dios, pero desgraciadamente en esta tierra las diferencias las marcamos los hombres, y debemos mantenernos al margen de ellas…. Mas no todo se puede controlar y evitar asi que hare una acepción contigo, porque veo que eres de buen corazón. Candy puede ir.

-¡Gracias Senora Withe! Le prometo que Candy se la pasara muy bien.

-Gracias Madre.

Por supuesto que Mary Withe no estaba muy conforme, pero no podía cerrar los ojos a la verdad. Lakewood era un pueblo pequeño y los Andrew eran muy ricos, alejarse nunca lo pensó. De cualquier forma ella no tenia nada que recriminarse. En todo caso guardar el secreto era un bien para la familia Andrew y no para ella. Fueron ellos los que la apartaron y dudaron de la legitimidad de su hijo. Asi que nada se esconde, solo se limita a confesar de nueva cuenta lo que se supo en su momento. La única preocupación era que Albert era muy ajeno a todo, pero jamás tendría porque saberlo, y ahora lejos, seria mas difícil a Dios gracias.

-Pero no deja de preocuparme la cercanía de ese chico con Candy. Es tan inocente mi nina, que no quisiera que nada rompiera su corazón. Y aunque Anthony se ve buena persona no deja de ser un Andrew y estar influenciado por la Matriarca Elroy. Fria y despiadada tan orgullosa de su linaje y malos sentimientos. ¡Dios nos libre de esa mujer!

_Vendré por ti a las doce Candy. La fiesta es informal pero de blanco. No se qué tiene que ver el blanco con la tardeada, ja,ja,ja costumbres raras de la gente rara.

-Si….rara. Estaré lista Anthony, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana mi hermosa invitada.

-(…) ¡Tus halagos son igual de escandalosos que tu perfume, Anthony! Me imagina que impresionaras asi mucho a las chicas como Eliza, pero a mi no me causan ningún efecto.

-¡mmm! ¿Candy te has enamorado alguna vez?

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como dos platos. Que pregunta. Como si en su corta vida el enamoramiento ocupara un sitio especial, para ella aun ese tema era tabú, tanto como el amor. De hecho Candy no tenía contemplado al amor en su vida. Sabía que llegaría algún dia, pero eso no le quitaba el sueño aun.

-Ja,ja,ja No por supuesto que no Anthony. Yo no pierdo el tiempo en eso.

-¿Perder el tiempo? Que alguien te guste y alimente un sentimiento en ti y por ti ¿es perder para ti el tiempo?

-Bueno no tanto asi; siento que las ilusiones de amor para mi son como las praderas Anthony, cambian de color conforme las estaciones. Aun no tengo muy definido el enamoramiento y no, no me he enamorado. (Candy sabía que era un decir, en su mente estaba la ilusión aun viva del primer encuentro con el chico de ojos verde azul de la estación)

-Bueno Candy nos vemos mañana.

Un vestido sencillo de tirantes suaves en blanco y sandalias confortables, eran su sencillo atuendo. El cabello suelto al aire, le daban una apariencia dulce y de total pureza. Solo sus pecas la hacían parecer traviesa y juguetona así como sus grandes ojos de laguna de aguas claras.

Anthony llego puntual ataviado con un traje de lino blanco, en su elegante Ford. Mientras una Candy algo nerviosa lo esperaba en la estancia de la granja.

-Hija procura no intimar mucho con la familia. Y no hables mucho Candy. A la gente de dinero no le gustan las parlanchinas.

-¡Lo sé Madre! Tranquila que me pongo nerviosa. Y por favor no te preocupes que tratar el tipo de personas como Eliza para mí no es desconocido.

Anthony también se encontraba nervioso, Candy le gustaba mucho, tanto que entusiasmado de solo verla no podía ni contener sus nervios. Parado frente al portón, esperaba a una Hermosa Candy. La cual de manera instantánea salió; la imagen a plena luz del día de la blancura de su vestido y el dorado de su pelo, le dio la apariencia de un ángel, ¡divino ángel!

-¡Estas hermosa!

-Gracias. Tu también estas muy atractivo.

-Me permite señorita.

Abriendo la puerta del carro Candy su subió por primera vez en el flamante carro de la familia Andrew.

La mansión Andrew era impactante. Jamás había tenido oportunidad de verla por dentro. Era increíble y enorme. Pero más impresionante era la cantidad de acres que se recorrían de la entrada hasta la casona.

Al bajar del automóvil, lo primero que los recibió fue la horrible cara de una Eliza completamente desfigurada por el enojo.

-¡No puedo creer que la hayas traído Anthony! Ella no es parte de nuestra sociedad y mucho menos de nuestra familia. ¡Solo es una campesina!

-¡Cállate Eliza! Candy es mi invitada, te guste o no.

¡Vaya recibimiento! Pero por alguna razón Candy se lo esperaba. Por lo que respecta a la demás familia no hubo más comentarios. Anthony le presento a algunos de sus primos mas queridos; Stear and Archi.

-Candy te presento a mis primos favoritos; Allistear Conrwell y Archibald Cornwell.

-Hola mucho gusto me llamo Candice Withe.

-¡Muy honrados señorita!

-Anthony nos hubieras dicho que esta preciosa joven vendría, para tener algo preparado para ella.

Esto último se lo dijo un Archi coqueto. Pelirrojo y sumamente atractivo. Mientras Stear ensenaba un invento que fabricaba bebidas frutales. Al final termino ensuciando todo el mantel de la mesa que ocupaban. ¡Por suerte nadie resulto manchado! Entre risas y bromas la tardeada transcurrió y los chicos se divirtieron como niños. Candy era como luz en medio de ellos, su vivacidad y espontaneidad los deslumbraba.

-Me la pase muy divertido Anthony.

-Yo también Candy. Eres una chica muy divertida.

_Gracias. Aunque no creo que sea muy halagador para mí eso.

-¿Por qué Candy?

-No se, me imagino que un chico nunca se fija en la chica divertida, si no en la más bella y mejor portada. Ja,ja,ja. ¡En lo cual quedo completamente descalificada!

-Pues yo creo, que en mi caso, prefiero una chica divertida. Y que tenga un buen sentido del humor. ¡Ah! Y si tiene pecas mucho mejor.

Candy se ruborizo. No era para menos los ojos de Anthony la miraban con admiración y algo más que no se podía descifrar. Candy se sintió abrumada. Anthony era muy atractivo, pero por el momento ella tenía un plan de vida que quería llevar a cabo y por el cual ningún otro interés tendría espacio en su vida. La escuela de enfermeras la esperaba y una Candy decidida no podía retrasar su destino. La guerra y sus rumores eran muy fuertes. El momento era hoy y adelante.

-¡Bien Anthony! Gracias por todo creo que es hora de entrar a casa. Espero que siempre podamos ser amigos. ¿Sabes? La próxima semana viajo a Chicago. Seré enfermera.

-¡Que! ¿Cuándo? Candy pero que dices acaso no sabes ¿que hay guerra?

-Si lo se Anthony, es por eso que he decidido tomar esa decisión. Aunque no creo que sea probable ir, pienso que tengo que tomar un camino en mi vida fuera de este entorno de seguridad. Mi hermano Albert lo hizo y creo que el mío es este.

-¿Y tus padres están de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo no pero me apoyan. Ellos solo desean mi felicidad.

-¿La próxima semana te vas?

-Si…Te escribiré Anthony

-Espero, aunque me siento triste por esto. No es fácil encontrar alguien como tu y perderlo así. Me gustas Candy. ¡Me gustas mucho!

Candy abrió la boca de asombro. Nunca pensó en que un chico así, elegante y buen mozo se fijara en ella. Anthony era todo lo que cualquier chica desearía como novio.

-Anthony…apenas me conoces. Y además esta Eliza y la diferencia de clases. ¿Qué te puede atraer de una chica como yo Anthony?

-Todo Candy. Todo lo que jamás encontrare en alguna de mi medio social. Y sobre todo la honestidad y sinceridad. No puedo creer que te marches de Lakewood Candy, al menos no ahora que te conozco. No te has ido aun y ya siento que te voy a extrañar.

-¡Vamos Anthony no es para tanto! A la distancia podemos ser amigos. Te daré la dirección y prometo escribirte a menudo.

Una Candy algo desconcertada por la reacción de un Anthony, que en su opinión exageraba. No se podía creer que alguien como él se entusiasmara así por una sencilla chica que tenía muchos sueños y propósitos que esperaban por ella en Chicago. Acaso no es la vida un conjunto de trazos y formas que en conjunto marcan la existencia de una firme, simple o complicada estructura. Todo comenzando con una idea, anhelo o emoción. La emoción de completar una obra y vivirla.

CHICAS LINDAS; Perdón por tardar, las quiero. ¡Ahora si empieza lo emocionante!


End file.
